Grimm Secrets
by ryulover19
Summary: The legendary Fairytale Detective has been called to Auradon Prep by their longtime friend the Fairy Godmother in order to keep an eye on the kids from the Isle of the Lost. They disguise themselves as the janitor...er...guidance counselor and let life take its course. But the detective has secrets on their own, grimm and dark. Will they ever be revealed? Only one way to find out.


So…guys…I made a thing for the Descendants Fandom. This is just an idea, if you guys want me to continue it, or even explain it, just ask! I'll be happy to explain everything and anything! With a price. xD  
It kind of stems off of the fact I play waaay too many puzzle games.  
Anyyywayyyyy here's the key!  
[Name] = Your name  
[E/C] = Your eye color  
[H/C] = Your hair color  
Also since we don't know the name of the Fairy Godmother herself, I took the liberty of giving her a name from Shakespearean literature! xD  
Hope ya guys enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue **Chapter Text**

"My my, how trivial of you, Tatiana." A hand clad in leather gingerly turned the page of the file in their hand. Their tone was almost taunting, and it was infuriating the Fairy Godmother. The elder woman's eyes narrowed at the figured sitting across from her within her office. Their posture gave off an aura of mystery, sinister yet alluring. Could she crack that case? Yes. Would she do it? If the headmistress valued her _life_ , she would watch where she treaded. Who knows what would happen if she had angered this imposing figure.

Their posture in the chair was casual, without a single care in the world. Yet that aura of authority and enigmatic presence seemed to practically stain the entire room, giving the atmosphere a tense shadow. The Fairy Godmother sat straight, a stark contrast to her visitor. "They are _children_ , why would you need someone like _me_ to keep an eye on them?" questioned the individual, placing the file back upon the desk. They leaned forward, elbows on the hard wood and chin resting upon their laced fingers. "I have tussled with their parents before but actively spying on their children is another story." They leaned back into their chair, nonchalant and possibly challenging the fairy's power.

The Fairy Godmother's eyebrow twitched with annoyance before scoffing. She accusingly jabbed her finger towards the trench-coat wearing being, "Because I have no one else to turn to, Detective-"

They held up a single gloved hand, pausing the Fairy Godmother right in the middle of her sentence, "Please, Tatiana, we've known each other long enough to use a first name basis. It's [Name]." the detective sat up straight for once, a friendly smile decorating their lips. Their [E/C] hues stared back down at the four files upon the table.

Maleficent 'Mal' Bertha, daughter of Maleficent

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Grimhilde

Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil

Jay, song of Jafar

So these are the four children who were invited to Auradon by Prince Ben hm? How interesting. Let's just say the relationship between the parents and the detective was…not very pleasant. In fact you could possibly add Tatiana to that list. The headmistress merely sighed before reaching over to gently pat the hand of her longtime friend. "I have no one else to turn to, [Name] and besides," she gestured to the detective's appearance.

Their appearance was overflowing with youth, possibly in the early or mid-twenties. Hell not even the Fairy Godmother herself could even pinpoint the correct age of her longtime colleague…even with the years she has known them! "You're appearance is rather deceiving, and you can easily blend into different environments. There's a reason why you're known as the Fairytale Detective."

The detective only scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "Oh please Tatiana, it's just a title. I'm not _that_ impressive." They ran a hand through their [H/C] locks in semi-agitation as they stared down at the papers for the umpteenth time. "I'm basically spying on your own child and the others as well, what would the parents say if they found this out?"

The Fairy Godmother's posture quickly turned cold, "I know you won't [Name]. You're one of the best within your organization, if not _the_ best. Besides," a single well-sculpted pink-painted fingernail taps the file of Mal. "I have a feeling she's up to something."

The detective's eyebrow rose. "Oh?" they leaned forward, looking at the photo of the purple-haired girl. Their [E/C] eyes rolled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. There are children who do not reflect their parents you know." They chide with a single wagging finger.

Tatiana rolled her eyes with a sigh, partly rubbing her temples. "I know, [Name], I mean look at Jane!" she gestured to the photo of her dear daughter upon her desk. The detective hadn't really met the young woman per say _(only meeting her once when she was just a child)_ but she had heard many things about her. The detective could see the most adoring smile grace the lips of her friend and chuckle. With the sigh, the headmistress' eyes met with the detective's. "Are you willing to do it?"

Their [E/C] hues stared down at the files, then back at their friend and sighed. ' _I'm definitely going to need a break after this_.'

With a soft smile, the detective merely answered, "When do I start?"


End file.
